familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Heart Strings
Heart Strings is the sixteenth of the fourth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on February 12, 1993. It was directed by John Tracy and written both by David W. Duclon and Gary Menteer. Plot Laura and Ted agree to end their relationship. However, she’s heartbroken and has no one to love for Valentine's Day until Urkel pays her a visit. This time Laura appreciates Steve's efforts to cheer her up. Meanwhile, Richie tries to fight off Gwendolyn who wants him to be her "Daddy Mac"! Also, Carl has a brief argument with Harriette about the way she behaves at a romantic restaurant. Synopsis Carl and Harriette comes home from a miserable night at an unnamed new restaurant that opened in town. When Harriette complained about their services, Carl quickly points out that her loud and abrasive attitude got them kicked out. All throughout the night, he was so embarrassed by her constant demanding to the maître d that he move the two to another table. Harriette pointed out that their first table was near the entrance where the customers were waiting to be seated and doesn't like them crowding over to when she's done eating. Carl mentions that he understood and told her that the wait staff picked up all of their stuff and moved them. Harriette mentions that their next table is near the bathrooms. Under normal circumstances, she usually like having a table near the water when it's on the port. However, Harriette doesn't like it if it's from someone flushing the toilet. Carl gets more sarcastic and reminds her that her complaining got them moved to a table next to a cigar smoker. He points out that Harriette embarrassed him when she put out the man's cigar that lead to him complaining to the owners. She is offended and accused him of caring what other people think about her. Carl tells her off that he was more concerned about the owners of the restaurant and how they'd react to her loud behavior. He mentioned that Harriette embarrassed them in front of everyone at the restaurant. The customers who had been watching her tirades, find the whole thing amusing and applauded when they finally left. Carl pointed out that the owners banned them from the restaurant, giving them a coupon for another restaurant and the valet tipped him for actually taking Harriette out of the restaurant. They go for days without speaking to each other. During this time, Laura cries on Urkel's shoulders when she tells him about Ted cheating on her. She had found out about Ted's flirting with a classmate of his in the cafeteria and she got jealous. When he claimed nothing was wrong with them being friends, Laura pointed out they're dating and that Ted can't flirt with another girl. They argued for a long time and finally, Ted decided to dump Laura for it. Urkel comes up with his latest stunt to become Laura's valentine, by wearing a box of chocolates costume. However, Laura tells him to stop and agrees to be Steve's Valentine as a token of friendship. Richie is facing another with Gwendolyn trying to be his Valentine. At night in a pretend restaurant setting in the Winslows' living room, he finally agrees to be her Valentine. They spend the rest of the evening watching cartoons. Carl makes it up to Harriette buying her roses and chocolates. In return, she finally apologizes for her behavior. She realized that's unacceptable and Carl was trying to watch out for her. Carl then apologizes for caring about other people's thoughts and wanted to maintain decorum. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest Recurring * Naya Rivera as Gwendolyn Gallery Heart Strings (2) (episode).jpg Trivia Quotes : Harriette: What a miserable evening. : Carl: Calm down, Harriette, you're overreacting. : Harriette: I am not! I don't ever want to go to that restaurant again : Carl: (to himself) That's just was well because we might not be allowed to go back into that restaurant again. : Harriette: WHAT? : Carl: Oh nothing, never mind! : Harriette: Oh no no no. Don't nothing, never mind me, Carl. If you have something to say, just spit it out. : Carl: Alright Harriette, you were a liiiiiiiittle abrasive tonight. : Harriette: Abrasive? I was not abrasive. : Carl: Well yeah. Maybe abrasive is the wrong word. Maybe a better word is Loud. : Harriette: LOUD?! : Carl: Like that. And you got LOUDER every time you made the Maitre 'D move us to another table. : Harriette: Carl, out first table was next to the entrance where everybody was waiting to be seated. I do not like 30 people hanging around my shoulder, saying "Hey Senora, can you eat a little faster?" : Carl: I understand that. So they picked up all our stuff and moved us. : Harriette: Yeah, right next to the bathroom. Ordinarily, I like a table right next to the water. Not when it's swirling around a porcelain tank. : Carl: I understand that. So they picked up all out stuff and moved us again. : Harriette: And deliberately sat us next to a cigar smoker. : Carl: You know you were rude to that guy, Harriette. : Harriette: I simply put out his cigar. : Carl: In his soup. : Harriette: Did I embarrass you, Carl? Is that the problem? : Carl: Yes, Harriette! To be quite frank I was embarrassed and so were all the other customers. : Harriette: No, they weren't. : Carl: Harriette, they applauded when we left. The valet gave me a tip. : Harriette: [retrieves a coupon from her purse] Ohhh no no no, Carl! You're wrong, the Maitre 'D gave me a two for one coupon. : Carl: Look at it again, Harriette. It's to another restaurant. : Harriette: Carl I am not a weak, wimpy woman whose afraid to speak her mind. Whem I'm unhappy about something, I say so. : [removes Carl's napkin from his shirt and tosses it on the coffee table] : Harriette: And it would be nice if you would support me sometimes instead of hiding behind your napkin and caring what the other people think. : Carl: I do not care what other people think. : Harriette: You most certainly do. : Carl: I do not and keep your voice down the neighbors might hear you. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four episodes Category:Season Four